Castaway
by TheOnlineMeteor
Summary: Lovino Vargas wants nothing more than to leave town, but when his grandfather buys him and his brothers tickets for a crusie for their birthday, Lovino's plans of leaving the night are a bust. While he's out getting fresh air, he meets someone nammed Gilbert and instantly falls in love. He makes him his plus1 for the cruise. Maybe it won't be so bad after all...maybe. (later lemon)


Hopefully some people will like this story. I got the idea for this story from the book The Cay. I totally recommend The Cay for anyone that likes to read historical fiction or just likes to read in general. Anyways, here you go!

Chapter 1

Lovino hated his life. He absolutely hated living in a small Spanish town where Hey everyone that clicked on this story! This will be my first story on this site. everyone was in everyone else's business. He lived in this Spanish town for 5 years of his life with his twin brothers, Feliciano and Sebastian Vargas, and his grandfather, Julius Vargas. When Lovino and his brothers were teenagers, they lived in Italy with their parents. One day, their parents couldn't take their fighting and yelling anymore. They planned to take them to Spain so they could drop them off with their grandfather and they wouldn't have to deal with them anymore.

Lovino, being the only one that realized what happen when they left, cried and cried all day. His brothers, and surprisingly their grandfather, didn't realize they weren't coming back for them anytime soon weeks later. Everyone tried calling the two, but they would never pick up. Lovino, now being 18, wanted nothing more but to leave Spain, the country he was left and forgotten in.

On the other hand, Sebastian and Feliciano wanted to stay with Julius in the Spanish town along with both of their girlfriends. They loved every little thing about the town. They loved the people, the houses, the weather, even the dirt below their feet! They knew everyone there and were practically friends all of them.

Lovino wasn't as blessed as his brother's, though. He hated everything about the town, he had no friends since he didn't talk to anyone, and he was as gay as a box of crayons. Lots of people in the town thought something was wrong with him. He was even taken to the catholic church there to see if we was in anyway possessed by the devil for being gay.

Lovino just wanted to leave so that he could finally be free of all the things he despised so much about the little town in Spain.

"I have great news for everyone!" Julius said happily. All of them were sat down in the living room. They were all 18 and Julius promised them that he would give all of them the best gift ever for the special day.

"Ve~ what is it, grandpa?" Feliciano asked, about to burst with excitement and anticipation.

"Since you all are officially 18 today, I decided to buy you all tickets for a cruise ship!" The grandfather announced, practically oozing with joy as he saw two of his grandkids shriek from excitement.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sebastian and Feliciano yelled towards Julius.

"Is something wrong, Lovi?" Julius asked, turning his attention to the 'oldest' child.

"Don't call me that! And no, nothing is wrong with me, bastard" Lovino barked back. he wasn't in the mood at that moment and the news he was just told didn't make him happier. He was planning on telling them that he booked a plane ticket last night for New York and would be leaving that night. He wasn't joking when he told his family that he would leave the country as soon as he was legal last week.

"Don't be mad at grandpa, fratello." Italy whined.

"Yeah. Don't be such a dick to the man that just gave you a free ticket for a cruise." Sebastian commented.

"Please don't be mad at me, Lovi~ I just want to make you happy. I even bought you all an extra ticket so you could take someone with you~" Julius said as he tried to give him a hug.

"Will all of you just shut the fuck up?! All I wanted to do was spend my last day with all of you before I leave for New York but no! I have to cancel my flight that I worked so hard to get a ticket for so I can be on a decorated hunk of metal out in the middle of the fucking ocean with strangers!" Lovino yelled, finally finishing his rant. He didn't realize what he said until it was too late.

"Fratello was going to leave ..?" Feliciano asked hesitantly, not wanting his brother to blow another fuse.

"Well, that was the idea. I don't like it here. It reminds me too much of our parents and everybody shuns me for being gay." Lovino said quietly, almost whispering. "I think the only reason why I haven't killed myself yet is because I don't want any of you finding me dead in my room hanging from the ceiling or lying on the floor with a bullet in my head."

Everyone's face paled. They knew Lovino hated living in this town and some people disliked him for being gay, but they didn't know he would consider suicide.

Lovino took a deep breath and finally spoke up. "I'm going out for a walk." He got up from the couch and walked out, leaving the stunned audience behind him as he left out the door.

Lovino walked around the town for awhile, breathing in the fresh air. As he kept walking, he ended up at the river that located on the outskirts of town. As he kept walking along side it, he could see a person up ahead. He didn't recognize who it was. Then again, he could hardly knew anyone.

The person he saw appeared to be a man sitting down looking down into the water as if he was lost in thought. The man had pale skin like a vampire and almost silver like colored hair.

Lovino walked closer to him until the man noticed he wasn't alone anymore . with a swift turn of his head, the unknown man looked up a saw Lovino walking towards him.

They were both surprised as hazel met crimson. They both didn't know each other, but could instantly feel a connection. Like something pulled them both to the river to see one another.

"Who are you?" They asked each other at the same time.

"You first." Lovino asked instantly after the question.

"The name's Gilbert. The town I live in is over there," Gilbert said as he pointed to the opposite side of the river. "Now who are you?"

"I'm Lovino. I live in the town over there," Lovino then proceeded to point in the other direction of Gilbert's town. "Can I sit over here?" He asked as he kept staring at the albino man in front of him.

"Hell yeah." Gilbert said, shooting Lovino a smile.

Lovino sat and looked down at the water, thinking about the cruise that he'll be going on tonight . As he was being distracted by the moving water and his thoughts, Gilbert couldn't help but secretly look Lovino up and down.

He noticed that Lovino had olive toned skin and hair as brown as dark chocolate. The other thing he noticed about his hair was that there was an odd string of hair sticking out. Gilbert unconsciously moved his hand towards the until Lovino quickly grabbed his hand and looked him straight in the eyes. "Don't touch my curl." He said in a menacing tone

Gilbert laughed and put his hand down. "Kesesese. Feisty one aren't 'ya?" He said, still laughing at the thought of Lovino over reacting over a piece of hair. Gilbert also thought it was kind of cute how Lovino was like a Chihuahua.

"Shut up, kraut breath!" Lovino yelled at Gilbert as the man kept laughing.

"Sorry, sorry! that curl just looked kinda funny on your head!" Gilbert said as he was trying to keep in his laughter as best as he could.

"I swear if you try to touch it one more time, I'll through you into the river." Lovino mumbled, trying to keep his anger in.

"If I tell you something embarrassing about myself, will you forgive me?" Gilbert asked, trying to be sweet. He didn't know why he was trying to, though. Usually when someone got mad at him he would let them go away, so he didn't know why he wanted this random stranger he just met to like him.

"…Fine. Whatever." Lovino agreed to with a huff.

Gilbert tried to think of something until he finally got it. "Well…a couple of months ago, I was kicked out of my family's house because they told me I was 'too annoying'."

Lovino silently snickered until he couldn't hold it in any more and burst out laughing. Gilbert was at awe when he heard the sound of his laughter.

"You have a beautiful laugh." Gilbert accidentally blurted out.

Lovino quickly stopped laughing and looked back down at the river. "T-Thanks…" He said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear.

Gilbert didn't want things to be awkward between them because he was acting like a dumbass, so he quickly blurted, "H-Hey! Why don't you tell me something embarrassing?"

Lovino looked back, a slight blush plastered on both of his cheeks.

"Three years ago, I came out gay to my family, my big mouth brothers told the whole town, and I was basically forced to go to a church to see if I was possessed by the devil." Lovino laughed dryly as he heard himself speak.

"Damn, dude. If the awesome me was there at that time, I would totally punch everyone and say, 'Hey! Don't mess with Vino!'"

"Vino?" Lovino questioned as he gave Gilbert an odd look.

"Yeah! You like it? I thought it was an awesome nickname." Gilbert Smiled widely when he heard Lovino scoff.

"Bastard. Don't give me a shitty nickname. Would you like it if I stared calling you…I don't know…Gil?" The young fuming man said.

"I'd love if you called me that!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Lovino nudged him with his shoulder playfully. He didn't know why he was acting this way with the man, but to him it just felt so…right.

"You're such a stupid bastard." Gilbert nudged Lovino back. They kept nudging each other until Lovino accidentally pushed Gilbert into the calm river. Lovino fell back laughing as he saw him all wet in the river.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you actually fell in to the river!" Lovino barely said his sentence as he kept chocking on his laughter.

Gilbert wanted to get back at him, and the perfect way he was going to was by grabbing his ankle and pulling him into the river with him.

"Ahh! You fucking bastard! What the hell!?" Lovino said as he tried to get the water off of his face.

"Kesesese! Now you look as stupid as I do!" Gilbert giggled to himself.

When Gilbert opened his eyes, he could see right through the white button up Lovino was wearing. He could see his nipples harden from the cold water under the shirt. Gilbert couldn't help but blush at the site.

"Here, take this." Gilbert said as he quickly tossed him his black hoodie with a German flag patch on the sleeve. Lovino accepted the hoodie, even though he didn't know why he was given it in the first place.

"Are you German or something?" Lovino asked, coming off more harsh then he intended to.

"Yeah! Does me being German make me awesome? Well, I'm already awesome, but am I more awesome?" Gilbert asked with and obnoxious smile slapped on his face.

"You would be, as you would say it, more awesome if you were Italian. All Italians are blessed with good looks and charm."Gilbert couldn't help but mentally agree along.

"Lovino!" Julius Yelled as he found his grandson. He ran over to Lovino and quickly pulled him out of the river.

"Oh my sweet Lovi~ I've finally found you~" He cooed into the wet Italian's ear.

"Julius, stop it! I'm trying to have fun for once in my life and talk to Gilbert!" He said as if him and Gilbert have known each other forever.

"Gilbert?" Julius said as he looked over at the other man in the river. At first glance of the pale German, Julius' eyes went red with fire as he targeted Gilbert. He set Lovino down and swiftly grabbed Gilbert by his collar, pulling him up to see his face.

"What are you trying to do to my grandson!? Are you going to try and defile him with your manhood!? I won't let that happen! Not on my watch!" Lovino's face went completely red with embarrassment and anger.

"Stop it! He isn't trying to have sex with me!" Lovino yelled at his grandfather, pulling the two out of the river.

"Aw~ Don't be mad at me, Lovi." Julius whined.

"You fucking bastard! Leave me the fuck alone and go mess with some other random shithead!" Lovino screamed. Julius pouted and dropped the man he was holding back into the river. He left not before telling Gilbert to stay away from his grandson and Lovino to be back before sundown so that they could leave.

"Sorry about him. He can be a real dumbass. I take that back, he's always a dumbass. Here, take this," Lovino said, trying to apologize on his grandfather's behalf. He offered Gilbert the other ticket that he took before he left the house. He was planning on throwing it away, but he figured he could give it to him so it could have some use.

"Wow! You're really giving this to me?!" Gilbert questioned excitedly.

"Yeah. Since you're the only other person besides my family that likes me I thought you could be my plus one on the cruise." Lovino felt his face heating up as he saw Gilbert cheer to himself.

"Thanks, man!" The German through himself on Lovino and hugged him hard.

"You know…the awesome me doesn't say thanks all that much, so you're welcome for being nice."

"Bastard..." Lovino whispered as he hugged Gilbert back.


End file.
